FSOG: From Heartbreak to Happiness? Update
by silverbellbaby
Summary: Please read inside as it pertains to the story. Thank you.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: The stories in progress I mentioned awhile back are now complete. I decided, instead of posting an A/N update, I'd do one separately from the story so you didn't get your hopes up. So far, I'm about 5 chapters ahead and I'd like to be a few more so I can update every three weeks. I'm trying to write one chapter every weekend so my beta can edit one during the week. I work during the week and can't write then, so that's why I write on the weekends. I'll admit I feel I've lost readers/followers/favorites because I haven't updated in a while. Your reviews/follows/favorites inspire me to keep going so please be kind and keep the reviews coming on the story. If all goes well, I'll start my regular posting schedule (every three weeks) around Labor Day (my birthday). If you have any questions/concerns, feel free to leave them in a review or pm me and I'll gladly answer them. For those of you who have stuck by me since the beginning, thank you. It is greatly appreciated.

silverbellbaby


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you to those who have expressed interest in wondering when the story was going to continue. Like I mentioned before, I would update in January. I will have the regular schedule as before. I'll post a chapter every 3 weeks so I have time to write updates. Starting in chapter 17, this story will be rated MA for mature audiences. So, if you don't want to miss any updates as the rating will be from T to M, please follow/favorite me. If you're guests, please keep a look out. I want to make sure I still have readers that enjoy/read/review this story. So, please, when the update comes (January 26th-Saturday) take the time to review. I love writing this story, but when I don't get much feedback, it doesn't inspire me to continue. I know I don't update often enough, but every 3 weeks is the best I can do. Hope to hear more from you as the chapters go. Thank you, all my loyal readers, for staying with me.

Silverbellbaby


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Just to give everyone a heads up, the new update on 'fsog: from heartbreak to happiness' will now be rated M starting in Chapter 17. I'll be updating it on Sunday (2/17/19). So you don't miss an update, please feel free to follow/favorite the story and this author's note so you get the notifications whenever I update. Any questions, feel free to ask.**


	4. Chapter 4

Hello, my dear readers. I know it's been three weeks (or a bit over) since I last updated. In my poll/authors note at the end of my updates (last 2 I think), I asked you if you prefer updates every three weeks or wait to read more until it's near completion so I can post more often. After seeing the results, I've decided to put 'FSOG: From Heartbreak to Happiness?' on hiatus until the story is complete. I've noticed in the past that when I update every three weeks, I get low amount of reviews. I think it's because I don't post often enough. Some do every day or once a week (etc.), but unfortunately, I can't do that with my work schedule. I don't want to let you down, but I feel I probably am. If any of you have any questions, feel free to pm me/review and I'll gladly answer them. I WILL finish this story as it's one of my favorites. To my loyal readers, I ask that you please be patient so I can finish this story and then post more often. Thanks for listening.

silverbellbaby


	5. Chapter 5

My loyal FSOG readers,

Many of you have left reviews or PMd me on the status of 'FSOG: From Heartbreak to Happiness?', wondering when there's going to be an update. I have not updated as I am in the process of finishing the story. I haven't been able to write the last couple of months due to overtime at work. For right now, I think the overtime has slowed down, so I am able to write more. I am really sorry that I left you guys/gals in limbo. It's hard to write during the overtime season. I'm hoping to finish the story soon. Once it's finished (I have a beta for this story as well), I will be able to post more often (once or twice week). I just hope I haven't lost my readers because of this. Any questions or concerns, PM or leave them in the review box. I have to warn you, though. I don't know if other writers have this issue, but I don't get notifications for when I get pms. Other people I PM have said they don't get notifications when I PM them. So, I check the site every other day for any pms I may get. I contacted the administration (or whatever they're called) awhile back on the site but they never responded. If I get any pms or reviews with questions/concerns, I'll just play it safe and answer them in the 'FSOG: From Heartbreak to Happiness Update' story update so you know what's going on.. Thank you to those who have reached out. I can't give an estimate on when the story will be finished. But, I did write out an outline on how the rest of the story will go. If you will please bear with me for a little while longer (hopefully), I'll be finished soon (I write on the weekends as I work during the week). I know you probably expected at an update, but right now, this is the best I can do so you know what's going on. Thank you.

silverbellbaby


End file.
